What About Our Promise?
by Anonymously Truthful
Summary: The gang made a promise to always tell each other everything. But Jack is keeping a secret and won't tell. It tears him apart from the gang. The gang attempts to talk with Jack but he ignores them or walks away. What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

_2 Months Earlier_

Kim looked at each of her friends in the eyes. "Promise we'll tell each other _everything_?" She said. The boys around her nodded. She looked at Milton, "Even if it's a secret girlfriend?" The boys nodded again.

_Present Day_

Jack stared off at the wall during lunch. "Jack, what's going on?" Kim questioned.

Jack quickly shook his head. "Nothing, nothing." He muttered. He rubbed the back of his head and winced, but tried to cover it up before anyone noticed. But Kim did.

"Jack, what's wrong with your head?" She asked pressing Jack.

"I said nothing!" Jack exclaimed then got up and quickly walked out of the room. He wasn't to be seen the rest of the day.

The little bell over the dojo door dinged sweetly in the middle of class. Everyone stopped to stare.

"Jack?" Milton asked, a little disbelieving that his absent friend finally appeared in the middle of class.

"I just came to get my stuff." He said, and headed towards his locker. Kim got out of her ready stance.

"Jack what's going on?" She asked, quickly clearing the space between them.

"Nothing," He said once again, "Well, actually I'm quitting karate." A group of surprised looks greeted Jack once he turned around after collecting his stuff. Jerry quickly collected himself and put his arm around Jack, who flinched.

"Dude, bro, wassup?" He said in his light and easy tone, "We made a totally swag promise, and you're not keeping it! What happened, man?"

Jack glanced briefly at each of his friends. "I can't keep that promise." He said quietly before running out of the dojo, tears threatening his eyes.

The next couple weeks were no better. Whenever Kim, or anyone else, tried to approach Jack, he either turned and walked away or completely ignored them altogether.

Over the next month, his friends stopped trying to even go near him.

After that, he and Kim pretty much hated each other while the guys never talked to Jack.

_If only they knew_ Thought Jack as he rubbed the back of his head. He winced, like always, and took some pain relievers. Everyone moved out of his way when he passed. Everyone knew he had been in a fight with his friends. Everyone knew he wasn't talking to anyone.

Everyone knew something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just saying I won't have regular update times because I'm going on vacation and stuff. So I'll try and update as soon as I can... :)**

*Kim's POV*

We hadn't heard of or talked to Jack for a few months. And that was a good thing. Every single time one of us had a secret, we'd share. No matter the circumstances. But now he and his 'I'm better than you attitude' had really costed him. He couldn't just share this one secret and get it over with?

But the other day that changed.

We were in the middle of our karate class when Jack walked in. He looked rough. His normally glossy hair was messy and disheveld. He had a slight limp on his right foot. He looked at me straight in the eyes, possibly seeking for a few nice words.

I turned my back on him, jaw set, and the boys followed. Except Eddie. "Why are you here Jack?" He tentavily asked his ex-friend.

Jack didn't reply, but made a motion to Rudy. Rudy quickly jumped, like he had suddenly been forced out of deep thought. "Right," he muttered and handed over an envelope to Jack. Jack gave a quick nod of his head before turning to leave the dojo.

"Jack Anderson," A deep gravelly voice boomed through the dojo. Jack cringed slightly. "Where the hell is my envelope?" The man demanded. When we all looked to see the origin of this man, there was a collective gasp. A raggedy old man stood before Jack. Fire blazed in his eyes.

Jack held out a shaky hand with the envelope. "H-h-here you go, Grandfather,"

Jack's grandfather snatched the envelope from Jack's hand. He gestured to me, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. "Are these those punk ass friends I told you to ditch?" Jack nodded meekly.

Jack's grandfather's fist flew up and smacked Jack square in the temple. Jack crumbled to the ground. I let out a gasp, and so did the others, with Milton holding his own head.

"Oh, get up wimp boy," Jack's grandfather spat at him. Jack struggled to get to his feet. "I sad _get up boy!_" His grandfather screeched and reached down towards Jack's stomach. Jack flinched when his grandfather reached up his shirt. We heard the rip of flesh, and Jack's cry of pain.

"Oh, shut your mouth asshole!" Jack's grandfather yelled before kicking Jack's head and stalking out of the room.

I immediatly rushed to Jack's side. "Oh my God, are you okay?" I asked him hurriedly. I had never seen him in such a state.

"Oh God man," Jerry muttered.

"Holy Christmas Nuts," Milton said, "Jack, is this the secret you've been keeping from us?"

"Part of it," Jack replied weakly, his voice strained. He made the attempt to get up and used my shoulder as a support. Eddie was silent in complete shock. Rudy was nowhere to be found.

"Oh man, we forgive you dude." Jerry said, attempting to apologize without creating a weird moment. But Jack's weakness suddenly turned to rage.

"NO YOU DON'T!" He bellowed at us. I took a step back. "YOU ONLY APOLOGIZE BECAUSE..." He paused for a moment. "Because you think I'm weak and you feel bad for me." He seemed to swallow tears and collect himself before turning and sprinting out the door. "Bye guys," He said softly as the door closed.

"That was weird," Eddie said as soon as the door shut. I nodded in agreement. Rudy appeared from nowhere.

"That was close," He panted.

"What's going on?" I asked him. Rudy was all sweaty, with pit stains the size of New York. I wiped the air away from my nose. "Keep your stink to yourself."

"I'm on Jack's grandfather's bad side...To say the least."

"Oh man, yo, It looked like Jack's grandfather was going to kill him right then and there!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Oh no," I said, suddenly realizing the truth. "Which direction did Jack run?"

"Ummm, left." Milton responded confusingly.

"I have to go after him," I yelled as I was running out the door.

"But he hates us!" Eddie called after me. But the door had already shut and I was running as fast as I could, knowing Jack had a full minute head start.


	3. Chapter 3

*Kim's POV*

I just barely saw Jack jump. I pushed my limits trying to run faster than I ever had before. I heard the distant calls of the boys trying to figure out what I was doing.

I screeched to a halt right at the end of the pier. I took a deep breath, and followed Jack into the water. As soon as I went under, my body was greeted with a coldness that instantly numbed my fingers. I opened my eyes, and swiveled my head to look for Jack's familiar figure.

He saw me first. He started swimming away, as fast as he could manage. Then he let out what seemed to be a scream in aganizing pain. He clutched his stomach and his few remaining air bubbles escaped through his mouth. I raced towards him and hoisted him up through the water.

We finally reached the air. Jack was limp in my arms, but not unconcious. I kicked with all my might and we eventually made it to the shore. I sat down, and Jack sat next to me. His head slumped on my shoulder. I put my arm around him.

After a few minutes of silence, Jack's body started moving up and down. He was crying. I laid my head on his and started to stroke his shoulder. "Shhhhhh," I whispered to him. He just cried harder.

After a while, I felt an uncertain hand place a towel around me and Jack. I looked behind me to see Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy staring at us with disbelieving eyes.

Rudy was the first to speak, "Jack you_jumped_!" Jack didn't answer, just turned his head and pressed into my neck. He cried harder. His body shook with all his sobbing. Milton looked sadly at him and laid a hand on Jack's back. Jack flinched and Milton quickly removed his hand.

"Jack, you should've told us. No matter what, we are still your friends." Everyone nodded in agreement. "We'll always be here for you. Wasabi?"

"Wasabi" We all said together.

Jack wiped his eyes, which were now puffy and red. He didn't move from my side though. "They're dead," He said quietly, and I barely heard him, "They're all dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey thanks for reviewing and stuff, I really like reading those... I won't be able to post this weekend at all (I'm sorry) **

Kim's POV

You'd think the little incident on the beach would have cleared up our relationiship with Jack.

Wrong.

He still doesn't talk to anyone in the gang, or anyone at all for that matter. Now that we know his little secret, Jack has become more distant than ever. And we're all left to figure who exactly Jack was talking about when he said 'they're all dead.'

"Who do you think Jack was talking about?" Milton asked us after karate class. We all shrugged our shoulders.

"Maybe it was his fishes," Jerry exclaimed.

"First of all," Milton started, "Its fish. Secondly, WHY would Jack be crying over a loss of _fish_?"

Jerry shrugged. "Maybe he loved them."

"I'm hungry," Eddie said finally. We all gave him the 'you've got to be kidding me' look. But we all went to Falafel Phil's with him anyways. We sat in our normal booth, in the same spots.

MILTON'S POV

We were all quietly chitchatting when someone laid a hand on Kim's shoulder. She immediatly went up to block it, but when she noticed it was Jack's grandfather, she thought better of it. Man, that guy is scary. He glared at us all like we had planned a terrorist attack.

But his voice came out soft and almost...nice. "Can I have a word with you, Kim?" He asked. "In private?" Kim looked confused, but nodded anyways. He led her off into a little storage closet. We all heard the click of the lock.

"Guys, that doesn't sound too good." Jerry half said, half whispered. Eddie and I noddeed in agreement.

Their meeting took 35 minutes.

Kim finally walked out, her hair all tangled up. She looked absolutely terrified, but tried to hide it. She gave us a nervous smile.

"h-hey guys,"

Oblivious, Jerry asked, "So Kim, how was the meeting?"

Kim looked at Jack's grandfather. "It was fine. He just wanted to know somethings about Jack. Nothing big." She let out a nervous chuckle. "I gotta go, guys. See you tomorrow."

Eddie, Jerry, and I were waiting at the dojo. When Kim finally walked in, she was 20 minutes late. She was wearing an oversized sweatshirt with big baggy pants.

"Yo, Kim, what's with the getup?" Jerry asked. Kim looked down at her clothes. She pulled her sleves over her hands.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted a fashion change!" She exclaimed nervously. I shrugged, not wanting to push the issue.

We went through class as normal, but Kim never changed out of her baggy clothes. She was noticeably sweating but made no attempt to take off the sweatshirt. She was acting weird since Jacks grandfather talked with her. I mean, even _Jerry_ beat her in sparring.

"Kim what's wrong?" I asked her after class.

"Nothing," She replied, a little too fast. I gave her the 'yeah right' look. The one we give her when she denies not liking Jack.

"I...have to go to the bathroom." She said suddenly. "Be right back,"

"Kim, don't you dare," A voice called near the doorway.

"Who said that?" Kim demanded. A hand rose up. "Jack? How long have you been sitting there?"

"All class, is that alright with you? Do I need your permission?" Kim glared at him. He ignored it.

"Wait, wait, wait," I cut in, "Jack, what did you mean when you told Kim 'don't you dare'?"

"To cut herself of course." Jack responded easily, "Or has Kim broken her promise too?" Kim blushed and pulled her sweatshirt sleves back over her wrists.

"How'd you know about that?" Kim angrily said to Jack, striding over towards him.

Eddie, Jerry, and I stood there in shock. Kim - cutting herself? What _happened_ in that closet?

Jack chuckled softly. "Kim, Kim, Kim," He muttered, "I also know what happened at Falafel Phil's yesterday. I'm not stupid. This is my grandfather we're talking about."

"You know about that?" Kim asked, her voice cracking. She slumped defeated besides Jack. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, getting faster and more furious. Jack put his arm around her and she cried harder.

I sat down in front of Kim and Jack. Why couldn't I also be a supportive friend? I laid a hand on Kim's ankle, to comfort her, and she flinched and pulled her ankle close to her body. "Kim, what happened yesterday? I mean seriously, you've been acting wacky."

"I-I-I was was was-" Kim stuttered

Jack finished for her, "She was raped."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's been a while for the update. It's summer, and I have a crazy schedule. I loved reading all your reviews, though. Btw, Kim will nawt be pregnant b/c that's just wrong. And this will eventually be a little KICK... (There's my one and hopefully only A/N spoiler...) And if you could review and tell me whether you like third person or first person chapters better. Thanks**

*Jack's POV*

As soon as the words left my mouth, Milton gasped in shock. "Kim, how could you not tell us?" He asked almost frusteratedly, "And why'd you tell Jack instead of us? _He's_ the one been avoiding you. _He's_ the one who hasn't been talking to us!"

Kim sniffled and wiped her eyes on my shirt. At least it wasn't snot. "I didn't tell Jack." She mumbled, wiping her eyes again. "I haven't seen him since the jump."

I groaned. The jump. In a way, I wished Kim would've just let me die. Take me away from the pain, the sadness, my life. I leaned my head against the wall, but quickly regretted it. I winced and held a hand to my head, but quickly tried to cover the wince as a weird smile thing. No one bought it.

"Jack, what happened to your head? Why haven't you been talking to us? Why did you come here?" Kim started asking me rapid fire questions, all tears forgotten.

Could I really trust them enough to tell them? "Nothing..." I started.

"Jack, we're sick and tired of you saying nothing all the time. Just tell us!" Eddie begged. "We're your friends, who are we going to possibly tell?"

He did have a point. "Fine," I muttered. "My head hurts because my grandfather banged it against the edge of a table. I haven't been talking to you because I didn't want you guys to die." I shuddered and thought back to Tommy.

_Dramatic Flashback(still Jack's POV)_

_I was twelve. My parents had just divorced and naturally Grandfather blamed it on me. He beat me for the first time that I remember clearly. He also told me if I didn't stop hanging out with my best friend, Tommy, he would kill him. I didn't believe him. Tommy was my bestest friend in the entire world. My grandfather wasn't that cruel. _

_Wrong._

_They found his body washed up from the lake. It was bruised, scraped, and choked. So me and my mom moved. But everywhere Tommy haunted me. Except Seaford. The one place who hadn't heard of Tommy. I made a new group of friends and locked up all my insecurities. _

_End of (dramatic) flashback_

"Jack? Jack? Jack?" Voices called around me. I sat bolt upright. _Please no beating, please no beating, please no beating! _My head collided with something hard.

"Ow!" Jerry called out. I relaxed. I was only at the dojo.

"Jack, what's a matter?" Said a nervous Milton. "Why did you go all limp and weird once you mentioned us getting hurt?"

"I'm not quite ready to tell you. I'm sorry," I whispered quietly. I'm not sure if they heard me.

A soft finger wiped at my face. "Jack are you crying?" Kim whispered in my ear. I shook my head. It was only one tear. No more. "And Jack?" Kim continued, her voice starting to shake.

"Hmmm?"

"H-h-how _did_ you know about me and...your grandfather?" Milton, Eddie, and Jerry looked uncomfortable when Kim leaned into me and I took her hand. She looked at our hands and realized what I was doing too late.

I slid the jacket slowly up her arm. More and more cuts were revealed. Ones that were scabbed over closer to her hands. The cuts extended all the way up to her elbow. She looked sadly at them and buried her head into my neck.

Eddie looked at me, "Yeah, how did you know about...Kim? And her..." He geustered to her wrists.

"One, it's my grandfather." I said, noticing my voice was getting hoarse from overuse. "Secondly, her body language. She'd always wrap her arms around her stomach - the power source. She started wearing big baggy clothes. Lastly, I was..." My voice died. I coughed a few times and Kim pulled away from me.

"Ohmygod Kim, you look horrible!" Milton exclaimed before catching himself, "No offense or anything." Kim gave a weak, and forced, smile. She had looked better, though. Her eyes were all puffy and red. Her lip trembled. I grabbed for her hand.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh," I whispered. I started stroking her hand with my thumb, to try and calm her down. I turned my head towards the door. Was Grandfather coming?

Kim gasped loudly. I groaned inwardly. She saw my head. "Jack what _happened_ to you!" She exclaimed. I turned and leaned against the wall. Then I immediatly winced in pain. Damn, why did I keep doing that?

"Jack, you need to go to a, a, a..." Milton stuttered nervoulsy. He pointed behind me. A drip of blood was on the wall where I hit my head. It wasn't _that _much blood, but Milton still proceeded to puke after dashing to the bathroom. Jerry looked a little sick, too.

"It wasn't a table he banged your head on, was it?" Kim asked softly in my ear.

I shook my head. "Gun," I whispered back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews, I really like reading them... I will try and update all this week, but I am going on vacation on Friday, so I won't be able to update for a while...(only like a week.) Sorry! And with all Jack's injuries, I am not smart in that kind of stuff, so if it is super ultra rare to live with a gunshot wound to the back of the head, than I'm sorry. I'll stop talking now, if you actually care enough to read this. **

**I'll shut up. Enjoy :)**

*In this story, Julie is Milton's girlfriend*

(No one's POV)

"Wait a second," Eddie said, backtracking towards where Jack and Kim sat, "Did you just say _gunshot wound_?"

Jack looked uncomfortable. He looked from Eddie to Kim and back again. Then his eyes started darting anywhere but the two. The ceiling, the floor, the walls, the dummys, the lockers. He finally nodded, looking at his hands.

"Jack, how many more secrets are you keeping from us exactly?" Jerry voiced the question on everybody's minds.

Jack started to count. He eventually held up three fingers. "Would you care to tell us all of them?" Kim asked him, hoping he wouldn't suddenly bolt.

"I'll tell you two of them," Jack whispered quietly, "And my voice is screwed, so don't even ask me to talk." Hearing this, the gang moved in a tight circle around Jack.

"First of all," He started looking pointedly at Milton, "You wanna know why your girlfriend hasn't called or texted in the past six months?" Milton nodded eagerly, but equally suspicious.

A lightbulb went off over his head. "You're dating her!" He exclaimed. Jack shook his head. "She loves you more than me..."

"Sort of," Was Jack's response. Milton was infuriated. He suddenly slapped Jack across the face with more force than you'd think a scrawny nerd could manage. Milton started to stalk out of the dojo. "Milton - wait!" Jack tried to call, but his voice cracked and died in the middle of it.

"What?" Asked Milton angrily.

"She was my sister," Jack whispered, even quieter than before. "My twin." He took a shaky breath before continuing. "And she's dead. Which leads me to my second secret which is that my parents and twin sister are dead." Kim gave a reassuring shoulder squeeze.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE SUCH _LIES_!" Milton thundered. Jack looked down at his hands and fiddled with an imaginary rubber band. Milton raced out the door.

"Let me guess," Eddie said. "You _might_ be telling a slight variation of the story in order for us to believe you. _And_ you told Kim before us."

Both Kim and Jack shook their heads. "I was there...at the crash," Kim said. "I saw the bodies, I believe it."

Jerry and Eddie rolled their eyes. "Yeah right" They muttered in unison. They then followed Milton.

"I'm screwed." Jack said to himself, forgetting Kim was sitting right next to him. He stood up quickly, and clutched the wall when he started seeing stars. Once it passed, he mustered up as much speed as he could and started walking towards the pier.

**A/N: Mwahahaha ... leave a review to tell me what you think Jack's gonna do! (please)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to BackToReality for answering my author's note question :)**

**BUT: I'm sorry if it irritates you, but I might switch POV's through the chapter(s)... sorry if that bugs you**

*Kim's POV*

Naturally, when I saw Jack running towards the pier, I followed him.

"I'm not going to jump," He called to me. I quickly ran to his side.

"Oh, okay," I stuttered out. Look to me to be nervous at this time. "I still wanna come with you." I stated plainly.

Jack gave me his classic look, but put his arm around me and leaned against my shoulders. "Then you're helping me walk!"

*No one's POV*

Everyone saw Jack and Kim go to the pier. Everyone thought they were just another teenage couple on a date. Nobody saw their pain and secrets.

As they approached the pier, Jack began to lean more and more on Kim. She finally sat them down at the edge of the pier, feet barely skimming the top of the water. Jack leaned his head on Kim's and let the waterworks flow.

He cried for a while, and then quickly stood up. He teetered for a moment, having stood up too fast. Kim stood up and took his hands.

"This may be the wrong time and place, but I love you Jack. If you ever decide to jump, I'm jumping with you." Kim said softly.

Jack sniffled. He then leaned in and kissed Kim. It wasn't a short peck, or a long makeout session, but a short and sweet kiss that explained everything. "My grandfather expects me," He whispered quietly. He started to slowly jog, but you could tell he was limping and in pain.

The two had barely made it halfway across the pier when an angered figure appeared from the bushes. It knocked Kim and Jack over and pushed them into the water. The figure ran away almost immediatly.

Kim's hand suddenly went limp in Jack's. He looked at her the best he could. Blood was dripping out of her head. Her arms were also cut. _She must've hit it on the side of the pier_. Jack thought.

He took Kim's arm and torso and dragged her the best he could through the water. He could feel the strength leaving his legs with every kick. His arms got weaker and weaker until he wasn't sure if he could swim anymore, let alone hold Kim.

But he had spotted the shore. He pushed through his weakness and finally washed up on the shore, pretty far away from the pier. Kim had passed out, and Jack was about to, too. He held the back of her head, where the most blood was coming from.

He thought about how Grandfather would be angry, and he would most likely get a double-beating. But he didn't care. He laid down, peacefully passed out besides Kim. But the angry face of the figure still lurked in his mind.

Milton.

**A/N: And sorry I've been using this like "pretty far" or "for a while" but it's just 'cause frankly, I have no idea how long this time is myself!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I been thinking (shocker) and I think I kinda want this story to be happier-ish... if that makes sense. Like not magical unicorns and rainbows, just no additional bad stuff. This will probably not happen, but let's see how the story goes!**

***Kim's POV***

I woke up with a thudding pain in my head. A warm hand held it firmly, to stop bleeding. I wearily opened my eyes and saw Jack was passed out less than a foot away from me. I gently removed his hand from my head and found his hand was covered in blood. Ew!

I sat up and looked around, raising my hand up to hold my hand. We seemed to be at a beach. The water just barely touched my feet. The pier was a few yards away and I walked over to it. There was a little section of blood on the edge, about 4 inches long. I felt my head. The cut was about the same length.

What had happened?

***  
Jack and I were sitting at the dojo (as usual) watching everybody else (as usual) when Milton came over to us. Jack backed away slightly and I looked at him. He shrugged my look off, but never came any closer to Milton.

"H-h-hey Kim, heard about your head." He said quickly, fumbling over his words. "Yeah, sorry about that..." He trailed off, looking into the distance and sighing. He turned to Jack. "Turns out you _were_ right. I read the obituaries this morning and JULIE WAS IN IT!" He suddenly screeched.

Jerry and Eddie stopped sparring for a moment. Milton raised his fist and Jack immediately dashed into the corner, curling in the smallest possible ball he could. "Please don't hurt me," He whispered. He shut his eyes tight, as if bracing for the punch.

Milton looked at his hand. He realized what he was about to do and put his fist down. Milton sat down next to Jack, who kept sending suspicious glances towards Milton. "Jack, can I talk to you...in private, please?" Milton asked. Jack nodded after a few seconds.

Milton led Jack into Rudy's office. I noticed Jack's hands were shaking along with the rest of his arms.

***Milton's POV***

I walked into the office. I shut the door and locked it, so nobody could get in. Jack kept looking from the locked door to me, and back again. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Jack!" I whispered.

I took a breath and asked him what I had prepared all morning for. "You saw me at the pier, didn't you?" I whisper-asked. He nodded. "Jack, I'm sorry!" He just looked at me.

"Why?" He asked in a hoarse voice. Just one word that could decide the rest of my life...or the next couple months for that matter.

I started pacing. Jack just followed me with his eyes. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

My palms were kinda sweaty from nervousness (and sparring...) "I was jealous. _Am_ jealous." Jack gave me the look like, go on. "Of you and Kim. I had perfect grades, and a wonderful girlfriend. Now my best friend tells me that my girlfriend is his now dead twin sister. That's a lot to take in and I-I-I'm sorry...It won't happen again. Promise."

I looked Jack straight in the eyes. I saw that he wanted to forgive me, he just wasn't 100% sure. After thinking over the question for a few minutes, he finally nodded.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, pulling Jack into a hug. He flinched and shoved me away from him. "Sorry," I muttered. He shrugged and walked out the door, taking his usual seat on the mats right next to Kim.

"What was that about?" I heard her whisper.

"Nothing," He said back and rested his head on her shoulder. "How's your head," He said after comfortably situated. Suddenly self-concious of everyone in the dojo looking at her, she clammed up.

Jack comfortingly rubbed her shoulder. Why did Julie have to die? She like took my heart and rolled it over in the car she was killed in. Speaking of cars... "Hey guys," I said. "Who's car _is that_?" An awesome blue convertible rolled into the parking spot we could see from the dojo.

Jack sat bolt upright. Kim curled into a ball.

The actions explained it all. Jack's grandfather.

He strode in the door like a cool jock would approach a hot cheerleader. Full of confidence and swagger.

"Rudy, my main man!" He exclaimed with too much enthusiasm for an old grandfather. He went up to fist bump Rudy. Talk about awkward.

"I'm not your 'main man'" Rudy said coldly, "I watched what you did to Jack, and I figured out what you did to Kim. I can't be the 'main man' to a guy like that."

And all that care-free swagger-confidence turned right into rage. He spun on his heels to face Jack. Kim got up as fast as her legs could carry her and ran right into the farthest corner from Jack and his grandfather.

"You punk ass," He snarled at Jack. "You turned them all against me." The first punch caught Jack straight across the face. It instantly started to swell, but Jack didn't reveal any pain. Then his grandfather smacked him upside the head.

Jack reeled back in pain. He clutched his head as if his life depended on it...which maybe it did. Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, and I just stared in shock.

"Would like an _extra_ beating today, my little shithead?" Jack's grandfather asked in mock sweetness.

"Yes, please." Jack whispered, glancing nervously at Kim. Jack's grandfather chuckled. He rubbed his hands together menacingly, getting Jack all tense and prepared for pain.

Jack's grandfather moved so fast, I could barely keep up with him. Chopping, punching, kicking, slamming Jack in a frenzy of flips and spins. Once he was done, Jack stood calmly, still betraying no signs of pain.

"And for the finale," Jack's grandfather said, making a grand flourish with his hand. He whipped a pocket knife out of nowhere. Jack just looked at the knife and held out his arms.

Jack's grandfather slid the sleeves forcefully up Jack's arms to reveal tons of little scrapes and cuts obviously made by a knife. He slowly slid the knife across Jack's forearm, going deeper and slower with each passing second.

But still Jack betrayed no pain. Holy Christmas nuts, how did he hold himself together.?

"Oh, by the way," Jack's grandfather said while heading for the exit of the dojo, "I killed Charles." He smiled evilly and shut the door behind him, the bell giving a sad little tinkle. I looked back at Jack. Tears suddenly flowed down from his eyes, like a river after a rainstorm.

Kim ran over towards him and put her arm around him. Jack didn't move, flinch, or seem to acknowledge Kim was sitting right next to him. "He k-k-k-killed Ch-ch-charles!" He finally exclaimed before breaking into another set of tears.

"Who's Charles?" Kim asked softly to him. We all sat in a wide circle around Jack, who had collapsed on the ground. Kim laid her head on Jack's shoulder, ignoring all the blood pouring from his fresh wounds.

"My dog," He said after a while, his voice sounding like someone had taken his voice box, ran over it with a truck, and shoved it back down his throat. He sniffled. "Charles was the only reason I didn't kill myself for a while." He said sadly.

"Wait, I'm confused." Said Jerry suddenly. Everyone besides Jack rolled their eyes.

"Jack granfather kill dog. Dog keep Jack alive. Dog dead." Eddie explained to the best he could to Jerry's understanding level. Jerry shrugged and turned his attention back to Jack.

"Hey Jack," Rudy asked, "Why did you let your grandfather give you the extra beating?" He voiced the question on all our minds.

"To protect Kim..and you guys." He whispered, his voice already failing him. "He said that if I didn't do the extra beating, he would ... you know ... Kim again, and kill at least one of you guys... like Tommy!" He cried before breaking into another fit of sobs.

"Who's Tommy?" I asked. Jack refused to answer. Instead, he turned into Kim so we couldn't see his face and sobbed some more. I watched his irratic breathing and heaving shoulders for a couple hours. But one question still lurked at the edge of everyone's minds.

Who was Tommy?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just by the way, if you remember, I kinda already revealed who Tommy was, in Jack's flashback! So don't keep asking me the question! And by the way, if you read this, I love suggestions to use in my story because I literally have nothing planned out... PEACE!**

Jack didn't know what to do with himself. He missed his dog, and felt like killing himself, too. On the other hand, he knew Kim would jump after him, and he didn't want her to die either. He had also forgiven Milton, and not told Kim about his act of rage. She still thought it was his grandfather.

"Jack, would you stop pacing?" Rudy called from his office. Jack was in the dojo alone, missing yet another day of school.

"Sorry," Jack called back. He stopped pacing for a few minutes, then started up again. Questions raced through his mind. _Should I jump while Kim is not here? Should I tell them about Tommy? Should I call the police on my grandfather?_

He paced until the rest of the gang entered. "Jack, what's up?" Eddie asked, eyeing Jack.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, what would lead you to think that? Why? Is something wrong?" Jack speed talked and slurred some of his words.

"Whoa, chill Jack," Eddie replied. "Nothing's wrong with us, you are just pacing and so I thought something might be up."

Jack looked at his feet, as if just remembering he was moving. He stopped and sat down, then started jiggling his leg.

Rudy came out of his office. "Jack's been like that all day. Pacing, sitting, standing, pacing. Over and over."

"Jack, there's obviously something bugging you." Milton explained theroetically. Jack stood up agian.

"Would you guys stop pestering me?" He suddenly asked. "And don't follow me." He caught his anger before something happened. "Please." And he raced out the dojo.

Everyone looked towards Kim, who suddenly backed up at all the attention. "I'm not following him!" She said, "He's not gonna do anything, he just needs time. I hope."

Jack's grandfather entered after class. He looked around. "Where' Jack?" He asked. The gang shrugged.

"I dunno," Eddie said finally. "He ran off. . . But do you know who Tommy is?" Jack's grandfather went a little pale.

"Kinda. But if Jack's not here, I'm sure as hell beating _someone_! Now, who volunteers?" No one stepped up. He turned towards him. "Well then, I shall take the pretty girlie."

Milton leapt to her defense. "No, beat me!" He exclaimed. Jack's grandfather thought it over.

"You can go after her!" He smiled evilly. He picked Kim up, and carried her into Rudy's office, locking the doors.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: All your guy's reviews make me smile. Like the request to have Kim beat the ** out of Jack's grandfather. And yes, I will try and make this story happier, whoever suggested that. Ps. I love your suggestions, even if I don't use them. **

Milton panicked after he heard the click of the lock. "Somebody go and get Jack at the pier!" He screeched. Eddie shrugged his shoulders. Jerry would be faster. Thankfully, Jerry caught on and dashed out the door.

Kim screamed and wailed at the same time. "Eddie, you and I will try and pick the lock or something. Rudy...go with Jerry! EVERYBODY GO GO GO GO GO!" Milton screamed. He took charge because he felt like he owed Kim something for pushing her off the dock.

He quickly rummaged through his pockets. He pulled out a pencil and some chap stick. Eddie had leftover chospticks leftover from his dinner. It was all they got.

Milton and Eddie hurriedly jammed the chopsticks into the lock, but nothing happened. Then Jack burst in the door with Jerry and Rudy in tow. He was beet red, but never stopped to catch his breath.

He gave Eddie and Milton a weird look, and kicked down the door. "Sorry Rudy," Jack muttered as he headed for Kim. Jack's grandfather had his arms wrapped around her waist, kissing and nudging her neck with his nose. She squirmed but he held her tighter. She was still wearing shorts, but on the top she only had a bra on.

Jack raced over and threw a punch at his grandfather. His grandfather tossed Kim aside like a rag doll, and deflected Jack's punch. They fought at each other for a few minutes, but it was clear Jack was losing energy fast.

Sirens blared in the distance. Jack's grandfather stopped for a moment, and Jack seized his opportunity. He threw a punch and a few kicks before his grandfather caught his foot midair and twisted it so Jack fell on the ground.

He straddled Jack and began whipping punches at his face.

"THIS IS THE POLICE. DROP ALL WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" An official voice echoed through the dojo. Jack's grandfather glanced up quickly, but then continued to smack Jack.

The police finally managed to wrestle Jack's grandfather into handcuffs. "For an old man, he sure is strong," Jack heard one of the police officers mutter under his breath.

The policemen dragged Jack's grandfather through the doors of the dojo and straight into the police car, his grandfather struggling the entire time.

Jack watched his grandfather get wheeled away with a terrified expression on his face. He slowly caught his breath and stood up. "Who called the cops!" He exclaimed. Milton sheepishly raised his hand.

Jack pulled Milton into an awkward hug. Then he disappeared under Rudy's desk. You could hear Jack's heavy breathing and sobbing. A few minutes later, Jack came out with Kim resting in his arms. She took one look at everyone looking at her and burst into sobs again.

Eddie stared. Kim was wearing Jack's shirt. It revealed all the bruises, scrapes, and marks all over Jack. And he was _covered_.

Milton looked sadly at Jack's back as he exited the dojo to find him and Kim some privacy. There were deep, scarred over cuts and bruises that he knew he caused.

A few hours later, Rudy found Jack and Kim sitting on the couch at Kim's house. Kim lay with her head on Jack's lap, and his head was tilted back. They were both sleeping soundly, and had their hands intertwined. Cartoon network played on the screen in front of them, lighting up their faces.

Rudy watched them for a moment before Jack woke up. He looked at Rudy.

"I just wanted to make sure you guys were ok," Rudy whispered, not to wake Kim up. His plan failed. She wearily opened her eyes and looked around. She looked at Rudy, curled up in a little ball, and dug her head into Jack's side. He winced, but didn't attempt to move her.

Rudy left the two, and they slept soundly for the rest of the night and most of the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey thanks for the suggestions! But seriously, I can only update so fast, so stop pestering me to update sooner. Remember, I have no real plans for this story**

(((THIRD PERSON PERSPECTIVE)))

Kim woke up with a start. Where was she? What was she doing there? Why was she there? Who was she with? Her eyes darted around frantically. Her eyes adjusted to the light coming from the tv set in front of her. Definately not in the dojo. She realized she was laying on someone's lap and looked up into Jack's sleeping face, his mouth slightly agape. He was shirtless. And she was wearing his shirt.

"Kim, you're up," A voice whispered. Kim bolted upright and whipped her head around.

"JACK!" She screeched. He woke up with a slight jump.

"Wh-what's up?" He asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Kim pointed to the person who had spoken. He was a middle-aged man with glasses and graying hair. He wore buisness suit and carried a breifcase.

"Kim, that's my uncle, he's my guardian now. We're at my house. Remeber last night?" He said, soothing her and rubbing circles in her back. Then it all came back to her. The police, the blood, Jack's grandfather. How Jack saved her, causing himself more pain.

Jack saw the remembrance flash through her eyes. The pain. "It's not your fault." He whispered to her.

"But it _is_" She yelled back, tears streaming down her face. "Your grandfather is right. I _am_ a shithead. Nobody really likes me!" She turned and raced up the stairs into Jack's bedroom. She slammed the door shut and it echoed throughout the house.

Jack sighed. The one person who he trusted completely just got mad at him. Yet another person on the list of people who had disappeared from his life when he most needed them. Jack frusteratingly ran his hand through his hair.

His uncle sat down next to him. He put his arm around Jack, careful to avoid any bruises or scrapes. "Need help?" He asked kindly.

Jack huffed. "I just don't know what to do. I love Kim, and I don't want to leave her or any of my karate friends, but I just want all this crap to END!" His voice steadily rose and got angrier as he kept talking. He got up to start pacing, but winced after he put weight on his ankle.

A tear fell down his cheek. "I wished I had just called the cops after Tommy," He said quietly. His uncle sensed that Jack was slowly losing energy and strength. He put his arm back around Jack's shoulder and Jack pressed up against his uncle. "If I had the guts, none of this would've happened."

Jack's temper slowly rose. "But NO! I am just a wimp who lets people beat him and bruise him and GET AWAY WITH IT!" He clenched his fists in anger.

"How 'bout you go to the dojo, go blow off some steam. Try to stay off your ankle."

"What about Kim?"

"I'll tell her where you are if she comes down and you aren't here." Jack nodded and limped out of the house. He dug his nails into his palm and slammed the door shut behind him.

Kim silently retreated back up the stairs. _She_ was the one holding jack back. He put _her_ in front of him and was willing to get hurt because of her. He had taken extra beatings to protect _her_. She was tired of being protected. She was Kimberly Crawford, and she would and could be independent. Starting then.

She threw on a pair of Jack's old sweatpants and headed downstairs. "Jack's at the dojo." His uncle said immediatly after she walked into the living room. She nodded and headed out the door. She sent Jack a quick text saying she was going home.

***  
When Jack came back, he was sweaty, panting, and slightly disappointed. "Kim went home," He said quietly to his uncle. He hobbled to his bedroom before letting the tears fall. He wrapped himself up in his blankets and cried himself to sleep.

Over the next few weeks, Kim and Jack began spending less and less time together. They weren't mad at each other, and regularly talked, but they never discussed what had happened in the last couple months.

Kim was trying to stay independent and not need protection. She had gotten more comfortable around guys and kept excelling in karate class. She brought her grades back up.

Jack, on the other hand, was tearing apart at the seams. He'd have random mood swings and suddenly scream at someone. Then he'd get really quiet. Then he'd zone out as if recalling a sad memory, then he'd be fine. He became more and more isolated from people outside of the dojo, and his grades kept slipping, no matter how hard he tried.

One night, Kim got a text from Jack's uncle.

_He needs you_

It read.

_What's up?_

She texted back. A reply came almost instantaneously:

_Just please come over. Now._

Kim slipped on some shoes and half walked, half ran to Jack's house. She polietly knocked on the door and Jack's uncle immediately opened it, as if he was waiting behind the door for her. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in a while.

He led her into the living room, where Jack sat on the couch, staring blankly at the screen of the TV, which was playing infomercials.

"Jack?" She asked quietly. He slowly turned his head to face her. He gave a forced smile in greeting, and turned back to the tv. Kim sat down next to him on the couch. "Jack, what's up?" She asked, already sensing something was amiss.

"Is it okay if I spend the night here?" She asked all of a sudden, half to Jack, half to his uncle. Jack nodded yes, and his uncle agreed too. She watched Jack intently, but all he did all night was stare blankly at the tv. She finally fell asleep on Jack's shoulder.

When she woke up, he wasn't there.

"Jack?" She called into the darkness of the house. No light was on, and the tv had been turned off. She quickly flicked on a light and went to check Jack's room. She was surprised at what she saw.

Jack was wrapped in his blankets, curled in a little ball in the corner of his room, silently crying. She rushed over to him. He instantly opened his arms and let her snuggle into his blankets. He laid his had on her shoulder and kept crying.

The force of reality hit Kim.

Although she tried not to need Jack, to be independent, Jack needed her. She was the one he depended on for reassurance, comfort, and protection.

"I'm sorry Jack," She whispered, thinking he had fallen asleep from his lack of crying.

"What for?" His hoarse voice mumbled back, cracking at every word.

"For ditching you. I wasn't there when you needed me. I only thought about how I was raped, how you kept protecting me. I didn't wanna be protected any more! I didn't think about how you felt. I'm sorry. And then yo-"

Jack cut her off with a kiss. His lips were wet with all his tears, but she didn't care. Their kiss was long and sweet, and when Jack finally pulled away, he had a glimmer of hope in his otherwise depressed eyes.

A few minutes later, he fell asleep on Kim's shoulder, a tiny smile etched on his face.

**A/N: I don't know, should this be the end of the story? Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yay! Finally an update. Sorry for the delay, I was on vacay (Woo CA!) and stuff. Yeah... Not much else to write, but I've had requests for sequels... should I? Anyways, I couldn't help myself, I made the chapter not-as-happy...**

***Milton's POV***

Over the next couple weeks, I noticed Jack became more relaxed. I tutored him on all his missed school work, and he even let us bring him to the hospital for stitches. He still stayed by Kim's side most of the time, but he wasn't as clingy as before.

Kim still hasn't found out that I was the one that pushed them off the pier. Guilt overwhelmed me and I still felt like I owed them something. I decided to tell the truth.

"Kim," I said one day as she was finishing up practice. She destroyed a dummy and I hoped that wasn't in my future. She turned to face me, putting a had on her hip. She nodded for me to go on. "That was me...that day when you and Jack got pushed off the pier." I had a sudden interest in my shoes. "I'm sorry," I said, hoping my voice didn't crack so much.

Her eyes suddenly flashed rage. "YOU DID THAT?!" She screamed at me her breath hot on my face. Hot, angry tears welled in her eyes. "I almost _died!_" She felt her head. "I got a huge cut on my head from you." She went to hit me when Jack came to my rescue. He wrapped his arms around her torso and pinned her arms to her side.

She tried to wriggle from his grip. "Let me go," She demanded. "You know _he_ pushed us in the water? _He _tried to KILL us!?" Her voice got angrier and louder with every word.

"Shhhh," Jack whispered in her ear. "Calm down."

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN KNOWING SOMEBODY I TRUSTED TRIED TO KILL US!"

"Shhhh," Jack repeated, "I know, I know. Just take a deep breath."

"YOU _KNEW_ ABOUT THIS?!" Kim screeched, hatred and anger filling her voice. She looked between me and Jack. "This is what you guys talked about in Rudy's office. _This_ is why Jack kept backing away from you. Milton. I thought we had no secrets!" Her tears boiled over and streamed down her cheeks as she pried away from Jack's grip. Jack easily let her go and she sprinted out the door.

"She is _pissed_ at us," Jack commented calmly after the dojo doors shut. I nodded in agreement. I didn't think she'd get _this _mad at me. I even got her mad at Jack. What a good friend I was. I took another sudden interest in Jack's shoes.

"I'm sorry I-" I started to apologize.

"Not your fault." Jack cut in suddenly. "She's been edgy lately and this was just the last little straw. Don't blame yourself."

We didn't see or hear from Kim for a few days. Of course it was the weekend...

We were all practicing our karate moves with the exception of Kim. She was nowhere to be found. She went to school, but ignored us completely.

The little tinkle of the dojo door's bell made us all stop and stare. "Kim?" Jack finally asked after a few moments of silence, "What are you doing here?" Kim didn't look her best. Her hair was disheveled and tears streamed down her cheeks like they were racing. She ran up to Jack and threw her arms around him.

She sobbed into his shoulder for a good 15 minutes. He eventually led her down onto one of the unused mats against the wall. He stroked her hair before asking the question that loomed in everyone's mind. "What happened, Kim?" He whispered into her hair.

"S-s-someone did it to m-m-me!" She cried, then curled up in a little ball and dug herself further into Jack's side. He winced noticeably and tried to move her head slightly. She took the movement the wrong way. "Do you not like me?" She asked us, "Do want me to just go?" Jack tried to calm her back down, but she had already ran out the dojo.

Jack followed. And I had a feeling to where they were going.

***3rd Person POV***

Jack sprinted after Kim, urging his legs to run faster through his pain. He couldn't let her jump. She came to a sudden halt at the end of the pier and gazed sadly into the water. "I don't really want to die, Jack," She said without turning around. "Just nobody seems to care enough about me to want me to stay."

"That's not true," Jack said, stepping closer to her.

"Well _you_ don't care about me!" She said, her voice rising in anger. "You tried to get me to move when I was leaning on you for support! I was in a time of need and you pushed me away!"  
"It's not like that," Jack started, but Kim cut him off.

"It's not like that," She mocked. "Its never like that, is it Jack?"

"Well, if you want me to go, you should've just said so," Jack said sourly, hoping she wouldn't hear his voice crack. He turned and jogged away, not knowing or caring where he was going.

Kim watched him sadly. She instantly regretted her harsh words, but it was too late to take them back. Then she started following in Jack's path. She wouldn't jump. At least, not today. She couldn't keep running from her problems, she needed to face them.

When she entered the dojo, a look of relieved face greeted her. Milton smiled. "You didn't jump! And Kim, I know you're mad at me, but I'm really really-"

"Apology accepted." She said, but cringed away from his hug.

"Where's Jack?" Eddie asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Kim twiddled her thumbs and studied the floor. "We got in a big fight," She said, her voice barely above a whisper. The gang looked at her like she was joking, and Jerry even laughed. He stopped when he saw the serious expression on his face. "I thought he might've come here, but I was wrong. See you guys later." She walked out the dojo without another word.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday," Rudy said at last. Everyone gave a forced chuckle. This was no time for jokes.

Jack once again became increasingly distant from the gang, like he was before they found out his secrets. He still sat with them in lunch, but only picked at his food and ignored anyone who talked to him.

One day in the dojo, Milton confronted him. It took a few minutes for Jack to acknowledge him, but Milton was finally able to talk. "Jack, whatcha doing?" He asked cautiously, not wanting Jack to suddenly bolt or get angry.

"Thinking." He said calmly, his voice hoarse from unuse.

"About what?"

"Stuff." Jack was only giving out one word answers, and Milton would have to deal.

"Stuff like Kim?" He asked, hoping that wouldn't suddenly clam Jack up.

"Kinda."

"You thinking about that night?"

"No."

"Are you still mad at me Jack? Because I still feel guilty. And I'm sorry for what I did and I'll never forgive myself."

"No."

"Thanks, Jack."

"Anytime." Their conversation was cut short by Kim.

"Hey Jack," She started, "Will you just talk to me? Please?"

"What?" Jack's friendliness with Milton was suddenly replaced with a coldness neither one of them had ever heard before.

Tears sprang up in Kim's eyes. "I'm sorry Jack, I was just frusterated and angry and I'm sorry for not believing you. What were you going to say on the pier...before I interupped you."

"I was going to say that you dug your head into the place where my grandfather _whipped_ and _cut_ me there. But according to _you_ I don't like you, so why would you care?" He stormed out of the dojo, and Kim just stared after him.

Kim sat on the mat with her head in her hands. "I'm screwed," She muttered.

"Why don't you talk to Jack's uncle, see what's going on?" She lifted her head. Her eyes were red and puffy, with tears still streaming down her face.

"That's not a bad idea, Milton!" I'll talk to him later. She decided.

***Kim's POV***

It took all the bravery I had to walk up to Jack's house. My heart still hurt from our conversation in the dojo.

I hesitatnly knocked on the door. Jack's uncle opened it with a smiling face. "Hey Kim," He said, "Need Jack?"

"Actually, no," I said, much to his surprise, "I wanted to talk to you...in private." His uncle nodded. He grabbed his jacket, and told Jack he was going out. He led me to the park, on a small bench in the far side.

"What's up?" He asked, searching my face for any obvious reasons for me to talk with him.

"Do you know why exactly Jack is _so_ mad at me?" She asked. "I mean, he forgave Milton almost instantly for pushing us off the dock, but why won't he forgive me as fast."

Jack's uncle laid a hand on my forearm and I backed away a little. "I know this might not be the thing you want to hear," He started. "But you betrayed him."

I gasped a little. Fresh tears welled to my eyes. "What do you mean?" I managed to choke out.

"Well, he trusted you. He came to you with everything, you helped him, he helped you. Am I right?" I nodded. "He loved...loves you, Kim. But then you went and suddenly got all mad and turned on him. So he built a wall surrounding himself so he won't get hurt like that again."

I looked into his uncle's eyes. "How can I help break that wall?" I asked, "I want...I need Jack back!"

"I don't know, Kim. That's something you'll have to figure out yourself. Gaining trust back is one of the hardest things to do."

**A/N: I'm so mean to the characters sometimes...**

**Please please please give me suggestions on what to do next. I am not even planning what's happening next and I am fresh out of ideas! :) Thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: thanks for all the wondieful suggestions. I think I will incorporate most of them...

**kims POV**

I thought for a few days about what jacks uncle said. I felt really guilty inside for blowing up at jack.

Milton and I walked in the dojo one day to find a startling surprise. Jack lay in the far corner with a broken bowstaff at his feet. He was sobbing. I handed my bag to Milton and rushed over to Jack's side.

"What happened, Jack?" I asked laying a hand on his shoulder. He turned away from me and I let my hand fall to my side.

"Jack, even if your mad at me, I still want to know what's going on. I still wanna be your best friend."

He slowly turned to face me. I had never really seen Jack cry so hard. His eyes were puffy and red and his hands shook like crazy. "it's my grandfather." He said, "He was on a scheduled visit outside of prison when he escaped the guards."

I gasped, hoping I didn't know what was coming next.

"He came here. He whacked my leg with that bowstaff and broke it. Then he started kicking me. It hurts, Kim, it hurts!"

I soothed him a little. "When did this happen?" I asked.

"The day we got in a fight." He said so quietly I didn't think I heard him, "It was only today I found the staff."

So that's why he was SO mad. It wasn't all my fault. I reached down towards Jack's leg to see how bad the damage was. He let me lift it, just watching sadly the whole time.

Milton walked over. He wanted to see how bad it as too. We both gasped when we saw.

His leg was puffy and red, with bruises and scars adding to the visual damage. I couldn't even imagine the monstrosity of the pain Jack was going through.

I wasn't fully aware, but tears started streaming down my face. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry I yelled at you and and -" I started saying, becoming a total wreck.

Jerry and Eddie walked in the dojo. They took one look at me crying, the broken bowstaff, Jack's leg, and Milton staring disbelieving at both of us to draw a horrible conclusion.

"Kim, you hit Jack!" Eddie said. He backed way from me like I was a possessed freak.

"Kim didn't hit Jack." Milton said, trying to stand up for me.

"I dot believe you. " jerry almost screamed. "you're just saying that because you feel like you owe her something from lying to her!" I stared at them both.

I got up and ran out the dojo. Nobody followed, nobody cared.

The pounding of my feet on the pavement comforted me. I stopped at the edge of the pier. The water came up in little splashes and I looked at it. Was that really the way I wanted to go?

No.

I didn't want to be know as "Kim Crawford, the wimp who ran away from her problems." I took off my shoes and dipped my toes in the water. I looked at it for a long while, thinking. Then I heard an unfamiliar rhythm approaching me on the pier. I grabbed my shoe, just in case.

"you better not hit me with that," A pained, hoarse voice said from behind me. I spun.

"Jack?" he smiled at me, but his pain from walking was clearly etched on his face. I put my shoe down and pulled him down next to me. He sat looked me straight in the eye. He was remembering our fight from The last time we were at the pier.

"I have so many bad memories here." He said at last. I nodded. Between jumping and fighting, we never really had anything good hAppen at the pier.

So I kissed him. It was short, but he looked at me and gave me a look which said he enjoyed it. "Lets start some good memories." I said before kissing him again.

After we broke apart, we just sat there for a while, enjoying each others company.

Until there was a sharp kick to my back. I gripped the edge of the pier for support. I grabbed a shoe and whipped my head around to face the kicker. Frank. I rolled my eyes, hoping he wouldn't call my bluff.

"oh, Kim..." He said, trailing off. "You really didn't think you'd get the happily ever after, did you?" he sneered at me. I sneered back. He got into a fighting position, as did I. As more Black Dragons joined him, I felt myself get weaker and weaker. I momentarily looked down at Jack for support.

Big Mistake.

The sudden rush if water around me took me by little surprise. The string arm that almost ripped my arm out of its socket, however, hurt. Like hell. I gripped the arm and I pulled myself onto the pier. I expected to see Jack's tan arm gripping mine, but I was in for a surprise.

It was Jack's grandfather's arm. I gasped and tried to back away, but I had nowhere to go. I looked around. Nowhere to go, no one to help me. Frank loomed behind Jack's grandfather smiling evilly.

"what do you want?" I asked nervously, hoping no one could hear the crack in my voice.

"awwww, you scared Kimmy?" Frank asked in a mocking tone. "now you don't got you little boyfriend to protect you." he was right. Jack was slumped unconscious to my right and his grandfather still gripped my arm.

"now for the fun part." Jack's grandfather said before the world went black.

A/N: I know, cheesy ending, but I couldn't think of anything better.:


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'd like to know who actually reads this... My authors notes… that's really all I hafta say for now...

**3rd Person POV**

Kim wearily opened her eyes and heard a rhythmic beeping. She was surrounded by white and was laying down. Where was she? Where were her friends?

"Kim, you up?" a soft voice called beside her. She turned her head to see Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Rudy, and Jack looking at her with relief.

"Yeah," she replied, and was shocked at how her voice sounded. Unused, hoarse, and scratchy. She cleared her throat which brought a sharp pain. "What happened?"

Jack grabbed her hand. She noticed he had a boot on his leg, but didn't say anything. "The Black Dragons and my grandfather beat you pretty badly." He took a few breaths, "And I was the one sitting uselessly next to you."

"Jack, don't blame this on yourself." Milton said. "You had just taken a beating too! You were unconscious, not useless." Jack started to argue, but thought the better of it. He leaned his head back in frustration.

"Jack, it's okay. I'm not blaming you for anything!" Kim said, her voice slowly giving out. Jack started to say something, bit was cut off.

"Kimberly!" A voice cried out.

"Mom? Dad?"

"How dare you not tell us about any of this! We could've helped you!" Kim's mother cried out, clearly holding back anger and frustration. Kim squeezed Jack's hand and tried to cower under the blankets of the hospital bed.

"And I don't want you being with any of these boys ever again." Her father added. Kim stared at him, disbelieving.

"I can't just not see them again! They're my best friends!"

"It's either them or us." Kim's mother said firmly. Kim looked from her family back to her friends. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Kim, it's okay to pick family." Jerry said softly. "We understand." Everyone nodded, but Kim shook her head.

"Then I choose friends."

Kim's mother gasped. Her father glared daggers at her . "WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU CHOOSE THEM OVER US?" He thundered.

Kim drew a shaky breath. "Even though you are my parents, my friends have been there for me this whole time. They've helped me. I can't just let that go."

Her parents nodded curtly, then left. Kim let the tears flow. Everyone besides Jack left so she could enjoy some privacy.

"Jack, what happened at the pier?" Kim asked between sobs. "Like what's wring with me!?"

"You just got a concussion… and a broken leg… and a lot of minor cuts and bruises."

"and what happened to you Jack? Why do you seem so down?"

"I wasn't there to help you… and I have one more secret that grandfather keeps reminding me of, the more I wan to forget it. I'll tell you the Secret later."

The doctor came in. "Kim, your parents have nicely paid for the time you've spent in the hospital, but refused to pay fur any more days. They've signed the release form. I'm going to have to nicely ask you to leave."

Kim stood up, but her legs instantly gave out beneath her. "just use my wheelchair." Jack said before ushering her into it. As soon as she was fully seated, she passed out from exhaustion.

Jack wheeled her out the hospital to Rudy's car, with the gang in tow. "Jack we heard you say you have one more secret." Rudy broke the silence. "What is it?"

"It's about Tommy…"


	15. Chapter 15

Paste your document here...

a/n: I thank u all, whoever reviewed! I try and reply as much as I can.

***3rd person POV***

Everyone sat on the floor next to Jack. Kim was right next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. Milton sat on his other side followed by Eddie, Rudy, then Jerry.

They all watched him silently, not wanting to miss a part of the secret Jack guarded so closely. "I was six." He began, taking deep breaths. "Tommy was my best friend in the entire world. We were practically twins. Then my grandfather came and ruined it. Julie's cat died, and for some reason this was all my fault. He told me that if I didn't stay away from Tommy, than there would be no more of him. I didn't believe him... I was only six."

Jack looked down sadly. Kim squeezed his hand comfortingly. He took a few deep breaths and continued. "Tommy's body washed up ashore three days later. It was bruised, scarred, an tortured. In the end, he was drowned. My grandfather never fessed up and I was to scared to tell the police."

Everyone looked at Jack. They each had 1000 questions, but held their tongues. "So I tried to escape the news. That's why i moved so much. I finally ended up here, where no one knew my face or my story." a single tear slid down Jack's cheek.

"Wait," Milton said finally. "You're grandfather threatened to kill us, didn't he? That's why you were so distant from us." Jack nodded somberly.

"Awww wittle baby Jacky goes crying to his wittle girlfriend." a mocking voice called from the doorway. Frank stood defiantly surrounded by all of his fellow Black Dragons. He held a bow staff menacingly.

Jack didn't move or flinch. "You can't hurt me Frank." He said. He yanked Jack up by his ear and dragged him over to the far wall, out of sight from the window. The other Black Dragons guarded the Wasabi Warriors so they couldn't help Jack.

Frank let his first punch hit Jack square in the face. Jack didn't move, or show any sign that he was hit. Frank stomped in frustration. He smacked Jack with the bow staff, but still got no reaction. He hit Jack over and over for a full twenty minutes and finally gave up on trying to hurt Jack. He stormed out if the dojo, beckoning for his friends to follow him.

Rudy raced over to Jack. "Are you okay?" he asked hurriedly. Jack didn't respond and his eyes were glassed over. Rudy shook Jack. His eyes slowly came into focus.

"Is Frank gone?" He asked. When Rudy nodded he asked, "What did he do?"

"He pretty much jus hit you a bunch of times." Jerry said from across the dojo. The others nodded in agreement.

"Hey little cuz!" a familiar voice called from the doorway.

"Hey Kai."

"What is HE doing here?" Rudy asked, appalled.

"um, I kinda live with him." Jack responded. "my uncle is his dad..."

"yeah, whatever." Kai said. "Trust me, I don't want to be here. Dad just wants to make sure you've eaten today." He threw a protein bar Jack's way. The way Jack swallowed it, you'd think he was in the desert for a month without any food.

"Speaking of which," Kai continued, "When was the last time you've eaten?"

"ummmmm… About a week and a half or so." Eddie covered his mouth with his hand. He couldn't believe that someone could go that long without food. But Eddie wasn't the only one who was shocked. Jerry, Milton, and Rudy also stared at Jack in shock.

They all noticed Jack's weight loss, but never thought too hard about it. Kai tossed another bar to Jack, who tossed it to Kim.

"I ate 3 days ago!" She exclaimed. Kai left and Milton started on his homework. Jerry stared off into space and Eddie went to Falafel Phil's.

"Jack, Kim can I have a word with you in my office?" Rudy asked. They nodded, but it took a while for them to get up.

Kim was about to collapse with exhaustion, and Jack's feet wouldn't support his weight. But they eventually made it. They sat next down I each other on the couch and leaned on each other.

Rudy watched them fall asleep in each others arms. He smiled to himself and quietly shut his office door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: not much to say other than the fact that somebody asked if it was possible to go a week and a half without food... I'm pretty sure you can go two weeks max...

***Jack's POV

I woke up feeling more refreshed. I was still hungry and my leg hurt, but at least I had slept. I pried open my eyes and Kim was looking right at me. She smiled and I smiled back.

"G'morning sleepy head." she said with a cute smirk. I wasn't out that long!

"Yeah, and when did you wake up, Missy?"

She looked At her hands in fake guilt. "Fifteen minutes ago." I hit her playfully, nothing that would hurt. She hit me back and we somehow got into an all-out tickle fight.

We sat there like little five year olds for a while, giggling like there was no tomorrow. It felt good actually. To finally be happy for once.

We tried to gain our composure, but it didn't work. We'd look at each other and erupt into another fit of laughter. "guys, what's going on in there?" Rudy called from the dojo area.

"Nothin'" Kim said and we both started laughing again. Jerry and Eddie walked in. They saw our tear streamed faces and looked at us weirdly.

"What's so funny?" Jerry asked. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing is really funny." I said. "I guess life just feels like its getting back to normal. Slowly but surely our pains will go away!"

"WASABI!" Eddie cried as Milton a d Rudy entered the office.

"WASABI!" Everyone replied in unison.

A/N: yes that was the last chapter


End file.
